Love Can Be Scary
by Ash Lightwood. Shadowhunter
Summary: A little Ethan/OC
1. Chapter 1

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Cassie exclaimed. The young witch was packing her suitcase to live with the Cromwell's, at least long enough to incorporate themselves into human life.

"You're pretty excited, considering you can't use your powers in front of the humans." said Jezebel. The 16-year-old siren tossed her fire truck red hair behind her back and stood up from her four-poster bed and practically floated to her dresser, making her footsteps almost completely silent. She grabbed the few remaining human shirts she had and stuffed them into her black bag, which Cassie had enchanted with an extension charm. Jezebel grabbed her favorite human book, City of Bones, which was kind of like a safety blanket for her, and held it close to her heart.

"Speaking of which, do you know how to tone yours down?" Cassie asked curiously. The girl had known her for years, as they went to the same Halloweentown boarding school. Not only that, but they were roommates. At first sight, the two look like polar opposites of beauty. Cassie had her cute black hair and brown eyes, with a slightly tanned complexion. At this moment (besides her clothes), she could pass for an adorable human girl. On the other hand, there was Jezebel, or Jez, as she preferred. Her bright hair definitely caught attention, but their eyes kept on her for other reasons. Her eyes were slightly bigger than average humans. Those sterling silver (yes, I said silver) orbs were roughly the size of tennis balls, taking up much of her face, but somehow enhancing her beauty. Her skin was milky white, but felt like she had spent the day in the sun, just the right temperature to make you want to touch her more. Her lips were a bloody red, as well. There was CLEARLY a difference between the mischief-causing witch and the breathtakingly beautiful siren.

"I just have to fix a couple of facial features and rein in my wanting." You see, when a siren sees someone she wants, her senses attune to that one person and she sings, willing the victim toward her. The siren usually can choose what, or who, they feel the want for, and that's just what she was going to do. Another amazing thing that sirens can do is change their appearance, on how best to hook their prey. Jez focused on her eyes, which shrank to a normal humans' and deepened to a charming hazel. She focused then on her skin tone, which she colored to a golden shade. Finally, she willed her hair to tone down its fiery color to a copper, which complimented her skin nicely. She had more of a human beauty to her now. She kept her really red lips and kept her height the same, a nice 5'7. She looked at her raven colored dress, such a regular garment for Halloweentown, but it's plunging neckline and skintight material would place a rather bad image for her in the human world. She traded it for a pair of black skinny jeans and a black vest shirt, her shoulders visible, but hiding everything it should. She put on a pair of high-tops and put her hair in a messy bun. She grabbed both her extended bag full of clothes and valuables and her brown leather messenger bag, ready to go.

"Jezebel? Cassie? Hurry up, or we'll be late. We have to meet my granddaughter at the school." Aggie Cromwell called. They walked out and surrounded her little orange car, along with everyone else. "Girls, there is Natalie, Pete, Chester, and Ethan." Jez nodded at them each in turn, staring at the last one. Ethan. She hated to think it, but this warlock was smokin' hot. "These are Jezebel and Cassie. Now lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to school, we met Marnie, who's honestly kind of pretty. She started walking us around, telling us where everything was. She thought some human kid was one of us and pulled on what she thought was a tail, and all of the kid's books fell. I decided to make myself scarce and head for science, where I sat next to a raven-haired boy with sea-green eyes.

"Well hello," he said flirty, looking me up and down, "Where have YOU been all my life?"

"Canada." I said coldly. I had just met the guy and I don't like him. All I wanted was for him to leave me alone.

"I'm Luke. And you are? Besides hot, of course." He smirked. Is he EVER gonna give up?

"Jez." I turned from him and watched as Aggie Cromwell, Marnie, and that student she found earlier, Cody, entered. I covered my mouth with my hand when Aggie conjured a parrot.

At lunch, I found Cassie and Natalie and sat with them, and soon enough, the whole table was filled with guys, and only 2 of them came from Halloweentown! Poor Pete and Ethan, they did NOT look comfortable. One of the guys at the table was, wait for it... Luke. "Hey sexy, nice to see you again." He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Leave me alone, creep," I said in a warning tone. He just smirked, so I pulled his arm over my head, twisted it, and shoved, making him fall off the seat and onto the floor. Natalie gave me a semi-worried look. "What? I warned him." She chuckled softly. I caught Ethan's eye and he smiled at me, and his smile made my heart want to sing… Oh no. "I-I'll be right back." I told whoever was listening, and made a beeline for the girls bathroom. I tried to calm my breathing, my slender fingers gripping the sink tightly.

"Jezabel, are you ok?" Cassie asked. I shook my head no. My heart was pounding now. She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes, "You're going to be fine. Breathe in," I breathed, "Breathe out." After a couple minutes of her coaching, I eventually calmed. When we got back to the table, I could feel the Halloweentown kids' eyes on me, but I wouldn't meet anybody's.

After lunch, I found where Aggie was going to have us meet and rushed inside. I slumped on the couch. How was I supposed to talk to him now? All it took to make my wanting go off was his SMILE. I'm so doomed. I put my head in my hands.

"Hey, are you alright?" A male's voice asked. I looked up and into the gorgeous orbs of Ethan's eyes.

"I-I'm fine. Just stressed." Other people joined us, and soon enough we were all lounging in our locker.

Marnie came through and was surprised we all had huddled in there. "Why aren't you out there making friends?"

"They think we're freaks, and not the cool kind." somebody said.

"Well, you have to find SOME way to make friends…" she thought. "Hey Pete, catch!" she threw an apple and he climbed up the wall and caught it in his mouth. "The football team's looking for a quarterback, but next time, catch it in your hands." She went around the room, pointing out what each of them would be good at, then she got to me. "Jez, you have to make friends somehow. Ummm, what exactly… are you?" she asked as nicely as possible. I quickly shifted to my natural look, and a 'ohhh' resounded through the room.

"I'm a siren," I said, shaking out my bright red hair.

"Hmmmm, well, sirens are singers, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I've had control of my powers for quite some time now, but for some reason, they are acting up for me now. I don't want anyone to feel close to me just because the siren song hit them," I put my head down.

Two hands slip into my open ones, and when I lift my head, I see they belong to Ethan and Cassie. "We believe in you." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I got dressed in a tight red shirt, skinny jeans, combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. I looked in the mirror as I put my hair in a high ponytail. I sighed. Please, please just let this day go by quickly.

I got out to see Cassie in a t-shirt and jeans, with a cute hat on her head and white and red sneakers. "You look gorgeous, Jez," she said, making me blush. Siren or not, compliments always made me smile.

"You look pretty cute too." I smiled. We linked arms and walked out to the little yellow bug, squishing into the backseat where Ethan, Pete, and Natalie were already sitting.

"Hey Jezabel… you look really nice today." Ethan said, a shy smile on his face.

My cheeks colored. "Oh, thanks…" I looked out the window, desperate to hide my blush. Eventually, the heat in my cheeks went away and the rest of the kids got in, and off to school we went. When we got to school I hesitated, wanting to sign up for show choir, but unsure if I could control myself. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the auditorium, and turned to face me. 'Ethan?"

"Look, I know you've been worried about your powers, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do something that makes you happy," Ethan said, his bright eyes peering into my soul.

"Look, even if I was sure about my powers, how do you know I'll make it in?" I asked.

"Sing."

"What?!"

'Sing me a song," he smiled cheekily.

I bit my lip before breathing in and started to sing:

_If you were with me now_

_I'd find myself in you._

_If you are with me now_

_You're the only one who knew_

_All the things we planned to do._

_I want to live my life_

_The way you said I would._

_With courage as my light_

_Fighting for what's right_

_Like you made me believe I could_

_And I will fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heart beat still_

_ And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

_This world I'll never see_

_My dreams that just won't be_

_This horse's stride_

_With one day's ride_

_Will have covered more distance than me_

_And I will fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heart beat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings._

_Someday_

_With his spirit to guide me_

_And his memory beside me_

_I will be free_

_To fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heart beat still _

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

_On my father's wings_

With every phrase, he smiled more and more. I didn't use my gift, did I? I ran from the room.

Saturday. Otherwise known as mall day. I put on a black tank top, white half jacket, leggings, and jean shorts. I put skater shoes on and put my hair half up and half down. The last thing I grabbed was my black messenger bag (with my wallet, perfume, brush, and chap stick in it) and I walked out. Marnie began trying to give us a tour, but I quickly tuned out when I caught sight of a music store. I walked briskly into it and immediately went to the grand piano in the back. My fingers ghosted over the keys slowly, and I played a song from memory.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

_I've awakened the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down…_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope._

"That was gorgeous, Jez." Said a voice behind me.

I turned to look at them, "I didn't realize people were listening." The people standing behind me were Marnie and her boyfriend. "So you must be Cody, huh?" I smiled politely at him, when really, all I wanted was for them to go away. We chatted for a little bit before I excused myself to go find Cassie. I found her, and the rest of the Halloweentown kids, staring at a display for a Halloween store.

"This is what they think of us? I'd be scared of us too." Pete said. I looked at the display, which made almost all of us into horrible creatures. These guys walked past, and started stuff, and Ethan had enough of it, so he taunted them right back. They got into an actual fist fight, and I grabbed the guys arm that was on Ethan and pulled him off.

"Leave him alone, you jerk." I spit, glaring at him.

One of the guys smirked and walked up to me, cupping my face with his hand. "Honey, you don't need to defend these losers. Why don't you come hang out with us, we'll show you a good time."

I moved my head, my hair slapping against his cheek, "I'd rather die," I stepped back and helped Ethan up, "Now get the hell out of here." My voice was like steel, and there must have been something to scare him and his buddies, because they took off. And that's when chaos struck.


End file.
